Firearms, such as rifles and pistols, can be used for hunting, law enforcement, and self-defense. A firearm is configured to fire or otherwise launch a projectile (e.g., a bullet) towards a target or object located within an area. The projectile is designed to travel through the air and impact the target located a distance away from a shooter's position. Before firing, the projectile is held in the mouth of a cartridge casing that contains a propellant (e.g., gunpowder) and includes a primer. Upon activating a trigger assembly of the firearm, a firing pin of the firearm strikes the primer to ignite the propellant and launch the projectile through the barrel of the firearm. With respect to game-hunting, one goal of the projectile is to expand or mushroom on impact while retaining the core within its jacket.